The objective of this study is to test the efficacy of prolonged low-dose 13-cis Retinoic Acid in reducing risk of second primary tumors in patients who have had head and neck cancer controlled by surgery and/or radiation, and to evaluate the toxicity of low-dose oral 13-cRA administered daily for 3 years. A previous trial established significant activity of 13cRA in preventing second primary tu-mors in squamous cell CA of the head and neck, which occur at a rate of 3 to 4% per year in previously treated patients. GRAMT=M01RR071220077 The objective is to obtain preliminary evidence of the effectiveness of various doses of DMP 504 in the treatment of patients with elevated cholesterol levels. The safety and tolerability of all dosing levels will aslo be assessed. This is a multicenter, randomized, double-blind, placebo-controlled trial of two- panel design that included three DMP 504 dose levels. There will be 6 study sites and sufficient patients enrolled to provide 150 evaluable patients for statistical analysis.